Herbal Tea?
by Redsparrow3
Summary: What harm can a little stalking do? Well, apparently a lot when it happens to land you in The Nightmare King's lair and then sends you spiralling into parallel universes, almost destroying the very fabrication of reality and fiction. A Winter sprite, dragons, and one troublesome purple vortex are about to really test Emily and Micky's hero skills in their quirkiest adventutre yet.


Hey everyone…,

We're back *uncomfortable laughter * please don't hurt us!

Anyway, this is a new FanFiction we're working on. It will involve characters such as our OC's Emily and Micky (Don't be put off by that, give them a chance), Jack Frost, the other guardians and Pitch (Rise of the Guardians), Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as well as characters from Road To El Dorado, Professor Layton, Wreck-it Ralph and Tangled.

Also there is some occasional swearing.

Please, enjoy and review

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters that we well… don't own (obviously). However we do own the characters that we do own.

XXXX

Emily and Micky were visiting Burgess on the account of Micky wanting to accomplish some stalking of people whom she had not met. Emily never quite understood why her friend was so fond of stalking, but she went along with it anyway. It was funny to watch as she failed miserably.

On that particular day, a series of events had occurred just moments before Micky and Emily left their rental property, hoping to find someone who was worthy of being stalked. These prior events had left Pitch, also known as the Boogeyman, cowering in his underground man cave in the middle of the forest.

The two girls were walking along the icy paths of the main street of Burgess, when Micky spotted a forest of trees, being adventurous, and slightly stupid, she pulled her friend off the path and into the forest with the sun slowly dimming behind them.

"You cannot be serious," Emily muttered whilst her friend dragged her through the continuous forest. "It's the freaking Never Ending Story."

Eventually, Micky had let go of Emily's tired arm, and they now both wandered freely, since they had forgot which way they had come.

"Why didn't we make note of the way we came?" Emily groaned, trailing slowly after Micky, who seemed far too happy about the situation.

Micky turned around and started walking backwards.

"I don't know, why didn't we?" she laughed, which then turned into a scream as she fell down a giant hole, which she obviously hadn't seen.

"Micky!" Emily screamed as she watched her friend fall down the hole. A thud came from within the dark hole, which to Emily, meant that it wasn't endless.

"It's okay, I'm alright," A vague voice shouted from the depths.

Emily rolled her eyes and jumped in after her friend. After landing on the cold, hard floor, Emily dusted herself down and followed after her Micky who was now walking down the grey chasm.

"This is amazing," Micky breathed while her hand slowly trailed along the rocky wall.

"Yeah, it's something," Emily replied sarcastically, "Do you even know where we are? Can we go home now? I'm bored..."

Emily continued complaining to her blond haired friend but Micky wasn't listening. Something had clicked in the girls mind and an outrageously large smile was forming on her lips.

"Micky? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Emily sighed and clapped her hands together in order to gain the attention of her short attention spanned friend.

Micky's head jolted upright and she spun around to face Emily with a menacing smile.

"I know where we are," she grinned happily and then linked arms with an unwilling Emily and skipped down the tunnel.

"This," Micky paused for effect "Is Pitch's lair," the girl smiled in triumph as she continued further into the lair.

"You mean like the Bogey man? The Nightmare King," Emily frowned.

"Well obviously," Micky replied.

"So why are you happy about this exactly?"

Micky stopped skipping for a moment and paused to think. "I-I don't know… But I think we should introduce ourselves to him, he must get awfully lonely."

Micky walked the rest of the way and flung her arms out, spinning around, as she entered the heart of Pitch's lair.

"Pitch? Oh, Booger man?" Micky called out.

"What are you planning on accomplishing with this?" Emily groaned, following her friend around the lair.

Micky came to a halt in front of a cowering Pitch, the girls eyes widened and she dropped to her knees. "Pitch?" she whispered and looked the Nightmare King in the eyes as he rocked back and forth in a critically-insane-freaked-out kind of way, you know, as you do.

Emily looked at Pitch and scowled.

"Wow, okay," she said, letting out a breath of air while rubbing her forehead. She turned away from both of them and started heading towards what she thought was the kitchen. "Micky, I'll leave this up to you. I'm going to make myself some herbal tea."

Micky turned around and stared at her friend in disbelief. "What, seriously, herbal tea? If you say so," she muttered and turned to Pitch again.

"Who on Earth are you?" Pitch managed to say calmly enough.

"Oh, I'm Micky and I'm sure we'll be great friends," the girl replied brightly.

"I'm the Nightmare King."

"And…?"

"I don't have friends."

The girl looked shocked, "Why not?"

"Let me rephrase that. We cannot be friends," Pitch stated plainly and to which Micky stared in horror.

"Refer to what I previously said, why not?"

Pitch stared at the girl; he had never met someone who didn't think him being the 'Nightmare King' to be a good reason not to befriend him. It was rather annoying; he preferred not having to explain himself.

"Are you going to answer me?" Micky pouted.

"No."

Micky giggled and pointed at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Pitch growled and stood up.

"Oh, no reason," Micky laughed to herself and followed Pitch's pursuit in getting up.

*CRASH*

Pitch's head shot towards the direction of the sound. "My potions room" he roared and walked purposefully towards the room in which Emily stood trying to make some tea.

"Emily?" Micky whispered as she followed Pitch into the room clouded with purple smoke.

Emily fumbled with a few things in front of her before turning to face Pitch and Micky. "Hi," she said, holding a white tea cup in her hands.

"I'm just making myself herbal tea, there's no need to worry about anything."

She smiled as a big purple hole grew behind her.

Pitch eyed the girl, Emily, with suspicion.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, taking a step back in defence.

"You're hiding something," Pitch seethed with anger as he stepped further into his now ruined potions room.

"Hiding something? I'm not hiding anything."

Pitch crossed his arms in annoyance "What about the portal that's opening up behind you!?" He shouted, now furious.

"What portal?" Emily asked, turning around to face a giant purple vortex. "Oh, that portal. Yeah, that was there when I came in."

Micky frowned and walked over to the vortex to inspect the growing purple circle and casually stuck her hand into it.

"Oh sure it was," Pitch said sarcastically "and I bet my potion room looked just like this when you came in too, hmm," The Bogey Man raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," she said matter-of-factly to Pitch, and then turned to Micky. "Micky, get your hand out of the magic portal."

Pitch pulled at his jet black hair and groaned, these girls we're going to drive him insane, he was that already, but that wasn't the point.

"But it's interesting," Micky sighed and turned to Emily while sadly removing her arm from the mouth of the portal.

"But if you keep your hand in there, you'll probably end up with a tentacle for an arm."

"Your point being?"

Pitch was growing increasingly bored of this and wanted to return to his moping around after being beaten by the guardians, and so in one swift movement he glided forward and shoved both girls into the vortex, while clumsily tripping and therefore stumbling in after them. Not part of his plan.

Inside the portal was bright stars and colours, it was a beautifully odd sight.

Suddenly the three hit something hard, but fluffy. They looked around and found themselves in some sort of lounge room, and what they had hit was a fluffy, white carpet.

"Where are we?" Emily asked in utter confusion.

Micky knew and she grinned, "Hey, Clive," she said waving excitedly at the boy who stood, smiling, behind Emily.

Pitch looked back and forth between the three people before him.

Emily dared not turn around to face Clive instead she said with all her might…

"FML"

XXXX

Yep, so Emily's life is yet again temporarily ruined by Clive's presence and Micky is, yet again, happy to be thrown into some sort of adventure involving her friends.

This story will be a bit like 'A Cross Between Reality" and yet it won't because:

A). our writing should hopefully be better (yeah, what do you guys think if you've read our stories before?)

B). a whole bunch of new characters.

C). it's a purple vortex! (Oh my goodness).

D). Emily created the portal!

E). well, frankly, it's going to be way more awesome.

Okay, yet again please don't hurt us for disappearing off of the face of the Earth and please leave a review.

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Daisy*line


End file.
